<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reform (Steven Universe Reverse AU) by RheaRoy_Hunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172015">Reform (Steven Universe Reverse AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter'>RheaRoy_Hunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot for my Reverse AU.</p><p>Steven is still a hybrid but Rose is a human and Greg is a gem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Quartz/Greg Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reform (Steven Universe Reverse AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven sighed as he held the large blue gemstone delicately in his finger tips, his thumbs gently stroking the cool surface of the rock. He was lying across the couch with his head resting against his mother's thigh as the two waited for the blue gem to reform. Steven could feel his mother's soft touch as she slowly massaged the back of his skull in silent comfort.</p><p>"Mom?" Steven shifted his head so he was now looking up at his mother's round face. </p><p>Rose looked down at her lap at her son's worried face.</p><p>"Yes, Steven?"</p><p>"When do you think Dad'll reform?"</p><p>Rose hesitated slightly.</p><p>"When he is ready to." She replied truthly. She leaned down and kissed the gem.<br/>"Just give your father some time." She then kissed Steven's forehead, to which the corners of Steven's mouth curled up into a small smile.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Steven relaxed, letting Rose run her fingers through his navy hair. The silence felt less agonising then before. </p><p>---</p><p>Steven wasn't too sure at what point long he had fallen asleep but he was woken by the light movements of his mother shaking him awake. </p><p>"Steven..."</p><p>"Huh?" Steven groggily shook his head, rubbing his eyes and staring up into his mother's deep brown eyes.</p><p>"Look." Rose nudged Steven's head so that he turned and his eyes caught sight of the glowing as it floated in the air. Steven gasped and sat up with lightning speed that almost knocked his mother on to her back. He leapt off of her lap, ready to greet Blue Quartz once he reformed. </p><p>The glow of the blue gemstone spread to form a humanoid shape which quickly became Blue Quartz. </p><p>"DAD!" Steven dived onto his father's chest, hugging his waist tightly. Blue Quartz was shocked for a moment before he was able to catch up with what was going on. Blue's gaze met that of his partner and then shifted down to the indigo locks of his son against his gem as the young hybrid continued to hug the alien tightly. </p><p>Blue Quartz smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Schtu-ball."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>